


Forgotten Last Love

by Ashleighxx



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Temporary Amnesia, silas-no.1 klaroline shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: With a newly human Silas causing havoc in Mystic Falls, what would happen to Caroline when he found her wandering the woods late at night?





	Forgotten Last Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonight_At_Noon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_At_Noon/gifts).



_Summer was starting to suck_ , Caroline thought as she ventured through the woods late at night. She had been up all night, week really, restless and tense. Her vampire itched to break free from her control and to hunt, hunt, hunt. She caved in, knowing she needed to quench that dark thirst of hers, that wanted, needed, to smell fear, taste warm skin between her teeth and drink warm, rich blood instead of the blood bag, plastic substitute. She could never hunt down humans though, yet anyway. She knew eventually she would lose that little moral thread that stopped her from feeding on humans, even though in the future she would be adamant not to kill them, not to go too far off the deep end and become the monster her parents believed in growing up and hunted. No, she would heal her meal instead. Knowing this would happen though didn't stop Caroline from feeding her vampire by hunting in the woods on deer. She could stretch her legs and run with the wind in her hair, feeling free, and she scouted to hear any noise indicating an animal close by, to follow the scent of fear, the sound of a heart pumping blood through veins.

As she strolled through the dark woods, Caroline thought back to the events that was keeping her restless. What she thought would be carefree, fun packed adventure with Bonnie and Elena went south the moment she became a vampire, a thus aware of the how not normal her beloved town was.

Graduation was a tiresome event, Damon being shot by a hunter with wolf venom laced bullets, not that she cared about his life or anything, but she rang Klaus on behalf of not wanting to see Elena and Stefan suffer over his pitiful death. Bonnie had died, turning Silas in to stone. Brought herself, Jeremy and surprising Kol back to life as she closed the veil to the other side. And the three of them came to an accord in taking Silas down once and for all. Jeremy had tricked Katherine while Kol stole the cure and they shoved it down Silas’ throat, turning him into a very powerful warlock. Though she didn’t know that this was happening as she was occupied by a certain hybrid, Klaus. He came back to town from New Orleans to see her graduate, had been on his way when she rang about Damon needing his blood. She had been equally surprised and disappointed that he let Tyler go free, to come back to her, as a graduation present. Don't get her wrong, she was glad that Tyler could come back, that he didn't have to live his life in fear, but she was also disappointed that Klaus was leaving again, that maybe he was done with her too. But those thoughts were fleeting.

Now that Silas was a powerful warlock, he became more adamant to destroy the Other Side. To find Bonnie, who fled with Kol in search of more witches to help put him down, to perform the spell in finding the anchor and destroy it. They figured out that since Bonnie's ancestor created to veil, a Bennett witch had to destroy it too, a reason why Bonnie left town with and Original for protection and knowledge.

Deep in her thoughts, Caroline hadn't noticed the looming threat following her further and further into the dense woods, until she heard a crunch of a few snapped twigs behind her. She was about to flash off, abandon her hunt and go home, but she found out that she couldn't move, that her legs were paralysed, her body frozen as she quickly realised how she had become prey to the very warlock she had been thinking of. He stalked around her, leaning against a tree with his arms folded over his chest, staring at Caroline with mild amusement dancing in his emerald eyes. Now he couldn't hide behind his masks and illusions, they were all privy to his normal and natural look. He was tall, sandy blonde hair with piercing green eyes. He could pass for being Stefan from behind, if you were distracted enough not to notice the slight height difference, to subtle shade in hair colour, and of course they carried different scents. The younger Salvatore couldn't have passed as a doppelganger though, ancestor maybe, who know? This whole Silas and Qetsiyah stuff happened in Ancient Greece, and the Salvatores came over to America from Italy a century or so ago. Face to face, they were different. Silas’ eyes were greener, more hardened and closed off. His lips were fuller and his jawline more chiseled. He was handsome, she could see why he had two women fall in love with him.

“Well what do we have here?” Silas chuckled, “I do apologise that I don’t look like your hybrid this time, but the question still stands,” he moved towards here slowly, eyeing her up slowly. “Where’s Bonnie?”

“Go. To. Hell!” Caroline snarled at him. _Does he really think she would out her friend with a basic question?_

“I don't have to be reading your mind to know you won't cooperate, but I have been inside it a few times, don't forget.” He circled her, brushing a hand across her cheek gently as he came back in front of her. “You would endure the worst torture to keep your loved ones safe, wouldn’t you? Even if they dont deserve it.”

She stayed silent, knowing his words rang true, she would do anything for the ones she loved, and her loyalty never wavered. She hoped he would hurry up and get on with it, or release her, but instead his eyes gleamed, the corner of his mouth turned up as he began to chant quickly a quietly. She knew what ever he was doing wasn’t as easy to undo, nothing like the time Rebekah had to snack her back into reality.

Tears shimmered in her eyes, as a force gripped onto her chest, pulling her towards him as if he tied a piece of string around the undead organ and tugged on it. Her mind began to feel foggy and dizzy and she could tell he was tampering about inside her mind, but she just couldn't think, think, think.

Recognition briefly finally dawned on her face, her eyes went round and before she managed to say anything, a loud crack rang out in her ears before her world went dark.

x|x|x

Caroline woke up on the forest floor, the sun beginning to rise, leaves tangled in her hair and a few twigs poking into her ribs and thigh. She dragged her hand up to rub the kink out of her neck, confused as to what happened to her. She stumbled up against the tree as memories of Silas flashed through her mind. He must have snapped her neck after he finished casting his spell.

Taking a few steady breaths, she flashed off to the boarding house, to tell everyone what had happened, and to figure out what spell he cast on her. They would have to find a witch to reverse whatever she felt was missing within her.

She entered the house without knocking and the three of them- Elena, Stefan and Damon, -was already awake and sat in the living room, Elena cuddling up to Damon, who had one arm wrapped around her friend, and the other resting on the arm of the sofa, a glass of brown liquid that could possibly be bourbon in hand. Stefan was on the other sofa directly opposite them brooding with his own glass of liquor.

She flopped down next to him and threw her feet over his lap. “So I just woke up in the middle of the woods.” She spoke up, grabbing the drink out of Stefan’s hand and downing it in one.

“Oh my god!” Elena squealed, sitting up, attention fixed on her. “What happened?”

Caroline groaned and threw hr head back, closing her eyes. “I sort of ran into Silas and I’m pretty sure he casted some witchy mo jo at me.”

“So what do you remember?” Stefan questioned her.

She began to explain the events as much as she could, her mind was unclear and she knew she was missing something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

“Well, what do we do?” Elena asked Damon, “We can’t ring Bonnie and have her exposed?”

“Whos’ Bonnie?” She enquired, all heads snapped to her, staring at her like she grew an extra head. “What, guys?”

“You don’t know who Bonnie is?” Damon raised an eyebrow, before taking a large gulp of bourbon.

“Should I?”

“She’s our childhood best friend, also a witch, the witch Silas is after.” Elena explained.

“I think I know what Silas has done to you,” Stefan mused, “You said that you would do anything for you loved ones, and if you don't remember Bonnie, then your out of his way, or couldn't care enough to report back to him about her whereabouts.”

“That sounds logical, so what do we do to get them memories of her back?”

“I don’t know,” Elena fidgeted, like she was about to suggest something we would all hate. “Why don’t we as Elijah for help?”

“We just got rid of them.” Damon groaned, but knew that if Elena’s heart and mind was set on something, it was as good as done. “Fine, we leave for New Orleans soon.” He stood up and walked to the drinks cabinets, opening up a new bottle of whisky, chugging it down without grabbing his tumbler. “You can explain all this to wolf boy and your mother, though.”

“Funny, really.” She gave him a dirty look, “you all know I don't have a mom.”

“Great. That's just, great.” He mumbled sarcastically, “I’ll talk to Liz, you talk to your boyfriend.” And Damon flashed off.

Elena and Stefan just glanced over at her, confused. She shrugged and stood up, flashing off to tell Tyler she was going on a road trip.

x|x|x

The five of them had finally made their way to the French Quarter, where Damon assured them they were close to their destination. It had been a long drive and Damon couldn't stop winding Tyler up, who had to bite back and the testosterone was stifling her. She couldn't wait to get out of the car.

They made their way to the Mikaelson home and Elena knocked the door to be greeted by Elijah.

“Miss Gilbert, this is a surprise.” The well mannered gentleman spoke, “please, come in.”

They followed him through the home into a large lounge and waved his hand over to the seats and they sat down. Elena opened her mouth to start asking for help, but Elijah beat her to it. “Niklaus, Rebekah, We have guests.” He talked normally, knowing they would have heard him, or were most likely listening in and tuned into their presence anyway. The pair flashing into the room.

The group looked at each other before Stefan piped up. “Silas is alive, human and hell bent on destroying the otherside.”

“And?” Rebekah interrupted. “What's that got to do with us?”

“Nothing really, he needs Bonnie, and we’ve sent her on her travels to get more witchy help to take him down and she thinks she’s nearly found some answers.” He carried on. “So now we have a very powerful Two Thousand year old warlock to distract until she comes back.”

“I still fail to see why you're here, bothering us.” She looked down at her freshly manicured nails.

“He can't get into our head to find out where she is, he can’t put images into our minds to trick us either. So he’s getting creative.”  
“And that's not usually a problem, until now.” Damon spoke up. “Blondie here was taking a stroll and Silas found her. We think he cast a spell to remove the memories of her loved ones.”

Elijah looked curious as lent forward as if he was examining Caroline. “What do you mean by that?”

“It means they are talking about someone I supposed to know.” Caroline groaned, tired of all this nonsense.

“But you remember everyone else just fine. Could it just be specific to Bonnie?” Elijah enquired.

Stefan shook his head. “No, she thinks her mom died when she was a baby, when she is still very much alive.”

“Our friendship has been a bit rocky recently while I had my emotions off.” Elena tried to shed some light on the situation.

Caroline scoffed. “You tried to kill me.”

“But she has always been closer to Bonnie, like sisters. So I’m thinking it’s more unconditional love. Those she would do anything for, go that extra mile for.” The doppelganger mentioned, disgruntled.

“Like killing a coven of witches to save your best friend's life and give Silas the final sacrifice maybe?” A British voice stated, startling Caroline, who spun around to look in his direction.

Time stood still as Caroline gazed into his cerulean eyes, with a hint of gold that burned with desire as they bore into hers. She stared at him for a moment longer. “Who are you?”

The man’s eyes widened as she scrutinized him, his lips parted as if they were catching precious air to fill his lungs, before his expression hardened, became closed off.

A deep, rumbling growl pulled her from her gaze back to her boyfriend, whose jaw was tensed, nostrils flared and his fist balled up by his sides. He shot up from his seat in a ball of rage and stormed off out of the room, Caroline hot on his heels.

x|x|x

She caught up to him and grabbed his arm to spin him around. “What the hell, Tyler?” She demanded, not understanding where his attitude came from. She could barely hear the room the fled from in utter silence, too silent is became overwhelming, and she knew they were listening into their conversation. But she had to ignore their nosiness to help Tyler.

“You have got to be joking.” He growled.

“I seriously have no idea what's gotten into you. Talk to me.” She pleaded. Needing to know how she can fix whatever is going on in his mind.

“That’s Klaus.” 

“You're saying that like it means something.” She was totally baffled.

“Exactly!” He stood an inch closer to her. “He obviously means something to you if you have forgotten him.” He looked at her clueless face and whispered heartbreakingly, “You're in love with him.”

“What? No?!” The blonde vampire was outraged. “I love you, Tyler!”

“But are you _in love_ with me?”

“I just told you I love you!”

“Don't play stupid, Care. You know the difference.” He plastered a sad smile on his face. One who knew, maybe always knew, the truth but was always in denial.

She sighed in defeat, looking down to the floor, nibbling on her bottom lip. “I’m sorry.” She said apologetically and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “I don’t know. I think it felt different because I was a new vampire and you were a new wolf, both because of Katherine and I didn’t want you to transition alone like me and I couldn't let myself fall epically in love with you because you would have died eventually and I’m immortal.

“Then when you became a hybrid-” she shuffled her weight onto the other foot, “-everything just exploded and went wrong. You were always gone and then Hayley came back with you and I know something happened with her. I just didn’t let myself get into too deep to be burned.”

“I was gone because of him!” Tyler pointed into the room, she guessed it was aimed at that Klaus guy. “I left to un-sire myself, for you, for us. Then I left again because he was chasing me down.”

“It's not just that Tyler. It’s the wolves, you let torture me, the hybrids too. You never came back to see how I was coping. You chose them over me. All. The. Time. ‘Poor Caroline, always the one to be tortured and bounce back.’” She mocked bitterly.

“So our problem were because I'm a wolf?”

“No! Never. We are both still young and immortal and we both have different dreams. You want a pack and stability, the small town kind of life. I want to see great cities and art and what the world has to offer.” She said passionately, “I’m not girly little Caroline any more. I want adventures and love and genuine beauty.”

They stood there in a silent standoff, both knowing they were going to have to part ways, neither the one wanting to say the words.

“I never meant to hurt you, and your gonna meet someone who you deserve and both have the same goals. But that's not me Tyler. I’m Sorry.”

“I know. I won’t be in Mystic Falls when you get back. I’ll go back to a pack I found, so I hope you get your memories back in order soon.”

Caroline hugged him and stepped back. “I wish you well, Tyler and if you need any help, don't hesitate to call. You’re still my friend”

He nodded and flashed off, leaving her standing in the hallway alone. She spun around and marched back into the sitting room, sitting down in her spot she was in before she exited. Ignoring the deafening silence and his gaze, that sent shivers down her spine.

 _Who is he?_ She thought. _And did she actually love him?_

Caroline didn’t have the time to ponder on her thought due to three people entering the room, two dark skinned witches she scented and Kol Mikaelson. The two young women that looked to be related, cousins maybe, stayed at their position by the sitting room doorway, while Kol Mikaelson made a spectacle of his arrival. It was clear by the look of his siblings that they weren't aware of his resurrection.

Rebekah had flashed to him, slapped him with her full vampire strength and berated him for not letting them know before throwing him into a bear hug. Elijah came up to him next and squeezed his shoulder in some kind of comfort and knowing for the pair.

Kol and the other brother, Klaus stood in front of one another, silently staring the other down, eyes filled with tears as the youngest sibling mouthed “I know.” Before he was wrapped up in the arms of the hybrid. They whispered something so quietly that no one other than an Original could possibly hear before they nodded and parted again, the reckless Mikaelson glossing over events and to explain who the women were. One of them was Qetsiyah, the very witch who created the immortality spell, the other side and cursed Silas. The other was her descendant, Bonnie, the supposed best friend who she had no memory of.

It was their turn then to explain about what happened to Caroline, Bonnie glancing over her way and looking sad and deflated when Caroline looked blankly at her. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember, but she hoped she understood and she sent her an apologetic smile.  
Qetsiyah walked over to her and grabbed Caroline’s hand. She heard a low warning growl and caught Qetsiyah’s slight shake of her head in response before she felt a wave of dizziness crash over her.

Her eyes locked with the ancient witch as a warmth spread through her mind, sending waves of a comforting breeze and light through her mind. The tight and empty grip that had been surrounding her heart since her run in with Silas suddenly lifted, leaving behind it a rush of emotions and memories that caused her to black out.

x|x|x

Caroline awoke on a comfy mattress, with a soft comforter placed over her. She sat up, yawned and stretched her arms over her head, deep in thought, wondering where she was. A tentative knock on the bedroom door made her shoot out of the bed, and she felt goosebumps run down her spine, her heart beating faster as she felt his presence before his scent reached her.

_Klaus..._

She reached for the door handle and gently opened the door to reveal the man himself as she scan from head to toe appreciatively. Black combat boots, black jeans that no doubt hugged his ass perfectly, grey henley with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. By the time she reached to glance at his face, a playful smirk was plastered on it, knowing she was checking him out, and with his lust filled eyes, she knew he had been doing the same.

“Hello, love.” His husky voice sent more chills down her body before she shook herself out of her stupor and rebuilt her walls, watching him guard himself too for what no doubt will be another showdown between the pair.

She stepped back and opened the door wider to let him in, knowing that even though vampires will still hear them with the door closed, at least they can feign some sort of privacy.

“I thought the Silas issue was dealt with at graduation?” Klaus broke the silence as he started to wander around the room, taking bits of pieces in, drawing her attention to the surroundings.

She leaned up against the door for support as she watched him look at the painting hung above the king size bed. The bed she has woken up in. “Yeah, well plan B went wrong, so here we are.” She shrugged. There wasn’t much she could have done then, and not much more she could do now in stopping the then immortal warlock.

“So why didn't you ring me and tell me he was alive?”

“What does it matter? You left! He was still alive and you left. So what? You’d come back because I asked you?” She stepped closer. “Pfft, please…” Caroline scoffed. “It's not as if this was the first time he messed around with me, or the second…” She trailed off, thinking about her encounters with Silas.

“Of course I would!” He stood right before her, drinking in her scent he had been missing for weeks and leaned in to her ear, whispering, “for you, Caroline.”

He pulled back, looking deep into her eyes trying to convey how much he cares for her, trusts her, love her.

“I’m coming back with you to help deal with Silas.”

“I can deal with him just fine. I’m not weak!”

“I know, but if anything were to happen to you…” he stepped back, scratching the nape of his neck.

“Well I suppose it is your turn to be tormented by the guy.” she chuckled, knowing that he wasn't going to give up, and that all hand on deck was probably wise. That, and she really had missed him.

x|x|x

Unsurprisingly, the final showdown went quite swimmingly since Klaus prepared the plans not Damon. With two Originals helping, Bonnie and Qetsiyah, the rest didn’t really need to do much. Silas was killed and on the other side and Tessa, as Qetsiyah liked to be called, followed suit, ready to torment to guy on her turf.

Klaus drove Caroline home and she wished they would have walked instead so they had more time, her house coming into view. He pulled up her drive and turned the car engine off, flashing out and appearing by her door, opening up like the gentleman he claimed to be.

But she knew different.

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

Stepping out of the vehicle, they wandered up to her porch and she grabbed her keys out of her back pocket and fumbled around with them, not wanting to look at him as he said goodbye.

“So… your leaving again?”

“If you want me to stay, Caroline, just say the word.”

She looked up at his questioning gaze. “I have plans. College. Staying here with my mum a bit longer before I will have to leave. Things that I want. Things that I need-” she swung her hand around, chest raising fast as she talks passionately, “-I just got out of a relationship. I’m not ready to be with my last love.”

“Right.” He looked away, nodding to himself as if he knew she couldn't wait for him to leave. “You know where I am if you ever need my help. Goodbye, Caroline.”

Klaus strode to his car and opened the drivers side door when he heard the whispered words “Stay.”

He turned around to see if he imagined it and was met with her nervous, shy, smile and he knew what she was trying to say. They won’t be together, yet anyway, but the promise of getting to know one another is there, if he stayed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, love.”


End file.
